Minha vida por ti
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: inuyasha deixa todos para lamentar a perda de kikyou, mas quando volta esta totalmente mudado e ataca sesshoumaru kagome não pode suportar perde-lo e diz "minha vida por ti"...


_**Ola eu fiz outra oneshot mais eu sei que é apenas uma previa para minha historia, que envolve drama, amor, lutas, e muita batalha... espero que gostem, mas ja aviso é muito drama para uma pessoa só... kkkk divirtam-se!**_

**_Minha vida por ti._**

* * *

**Sinopse: inuyasha deixa todos para lamentar a perda de kikyou, mas quando volta esta totalmente mudado e ataca sesshoumaru kagome não pode suportar perde-lo e diz "minha vida por ti"...**

* * *

**Capitulo 01 - Ataque**

Estava todos reunidos em baixo de uma sakura toda florida era primavera ali na era feudal, naraku havia sido derrotado há uns três meses e Inuyasha desde então não tinha sido visto, Sesshoumaru estava sentado no galho de uma arvore observando os outros com seu rosto de sempre frio e entediado, de tanto Rin pedir ele havia aceitado e ficado pela criança, embaixo da sakura sob uma toalha de mesa estava sango e miroku, kohaku e Rin, Shippo e kirara, jaken resmungando como sempre e ah-un encostado na arvore apreciando a diversão.

Kagome era estranhamente silenciosa, mas nunca seu sorriso vacilava, na verdade seus pensamentos estavam em um lindo e perfeito daí-youkai. Kagome o observava discretamente não querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém muito menos dele, ela não sabia quando havia começado a gostar do inu, só sabia que ele era mais importante que tudo nesse mundo para ela.

Eles estavam rindo e brincando entre eles quando inuyasha apareceu seus olhos estava vermelhos, seu rosto tinha as duas listras suas presas eram maiores que os normais e suas garras afiadíssimas e grandes, ele olhou para todos eles e seus olhos se detiveram em Kagome e se lançou para ela mas ela rapidamente fez uma barreira fazendo-o se chocar contra ela e lançando-o longe.

-miroku-san, sango-chan levem os outros daqui e os protejam eu cuido do Inuyasha vão!

-Kagome-chan, ele...

-não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem só protejam as crianças e a aldeia.

-hai, kagome-sama

Sesshoumaru olhou com raiva para seu meio irmão que estragara a diversão dos outros, não que ele se importava, mas ele não aceitava era o fato dele ter atacado a sua miko, desde que ele estava viajando juntos para derrotar naraku ele tinha interiormente decidido que a miko era sua e de mais ninguém mesmo que nunca diria isso a ninguém nem mesmo a ela, mas não permitiria que ninguém a tocasse ela era intocável para qualquer um, mesmo se um dia ela viesse a amar outro e querer uma família ele não deixaria, pois ela era sua e de mais ninguém. Ele viu como ela deu ordens ao houshi e a slayer para levar as crianças e proteger a aldeia que ela cuidaria do hanyou.

Ele não a deixaria sozinha para enfrentar o hanyou, que naquele momento os olhou, ela estava a uns três metros de onde ele estava então Inuyasha disse

-você maldito ira morrer primeiro e depois eu a mato se kikyou não pode viver ela também não poderá...

-e o que você vai fazer baka? Acha que pode me matar facilmente?

-estou ciente que jogar limpo com você é impossível de ganhar, mas não se eu estiver com um truque na manga.

Ele começou sussurrar uma magia antiga e Sesshoumaru disse

-acha mesmo que poderá me vencer com essa magia? Eu sou um inu-daí-youkai puro...

Sesshoumaru tentou atacar, mas percebeu que estava amarrado então ele entendeu uma magia não parar ele, mas criar uma corda invisível que o amarraria por alguns minutos suficientes para o ataque mortal dele, mesmo que sesshoumaru se livrasse das cordas em segundos não seria suficiente, pois o hanyou já vinha com uma espada totalmente diferente da tessaiga na mao, a jyaki da espada era muito forte e cruel muito mais que o souunga foi ou tokijin.

Nesse momento Kagome tinha identificado a magia que ele havia lançado em Sesshoumaru e seu coração entrou em um frenesi ao ver Inuyasha atacar sem dó seu amado e ela não poderia permitir isso, ela não seria rápida o suficiente então apelou para seus poderes e com eles ela correu tão rápida quanto Sesshoumaru e no ultimo segundo ela entrou na frente dele Sesshoumaru conseguiu se livrar das cordas e pegar o corpo da sua miko ferida mortalmente pela espada assassina do hanyou que no momento que entrou no corpo dela seus poderes purificou a espada tornando seu jyaki quase nulo e os olhos dele voltaram ao seu dourado natural.

Sesshoumaru olhou a miko em seus braços com o sangue escorrendo pelas costa afora manchando seu kimono branco com luas roxas, que ela escolhera por causa dele, ela queria muito que ele soubesse o quanto ela o amava, e por infelicidade ele descobrira da pior maneira.

-por quê? – foi tudo o que ele conseguira falar

Sango que tinha vindo com miroku viu tudo e correu para mais perto quando eles mesmo inuyasha ouviu as ultimas palavras dela.

-minha vida por... ti

-por quê?

-por que eu... eu te amo sesshoumaru.

-kogome-chan!

-kagome-sama!

Os dois estavam em desespero ao ver sua amiga Irma sem vida nos braços do inu-daí-youkai que apertava seu rosto contra os cabelos ébanos da miko, então ele levantou o rosto e seus olhos eram vermelhos vividos da cor do sangue dela e nesse momento inuyasha não se importou sua besta causara a morte de sua melhor amiga e ele não se importava morrer pelas mãos dele, ele merecia isso e mais por todas as vezes que ele a fizera sofrer.

-se acalme sesshoumaru filhote. – ele ouviu totousai lhe dizer e não sabia por que, mas a voz dele o acalmou era como se ele tivesse um plano

-você tem sorte seu hanyou maldito e bastardo. Desapareça da minha frente antes que eu esqueça e te mate.

Inuyasha lentamente saiu ainda olhando para a miko morta no chão e depois saiu chorando para longe da aldeia.

Sesshoumaru se virou para o velho totousai que lhe disse

-tente usar a tenseiga

Sesshoumaru a pegou, mas não houve o pulso normal que sempre fazia antes de trazer o morto a vida, ele tentou de novo e de novo, mas nada ela continuou normal e indiferente a tudo o que acontecia. Ele rosnou

-por não funciona?

-minha teoria foi provada. Ela não quer voltar a viver!

Todos ali olharam confuso para totousai e sesshoumaru rosnou para ele

-como assim não quer viver?

-por que não pergunte a ela?

Sango e miroku acharam que totousai tinha pirado de vez será que ele esquecera que a kagome tinha morrido?

-traga ela de volta! – sesshoumaru disse com dentes cerrados e olhos fechados com ela nos braços

-Só há um jeito de fazer isso

-Como?

-você terá que morrer também e buscá-la

-como?

-você morreria por ela?

-ela morreu por mim, ela é minha, - ele rosnou com fúria fazendo seu youki girar em torno deles em sua raiva

-Ok então vem e traga ela para mim.

Eles foram para a cabana de kaede que preparou dois futons para eles e sesshoumaru deitou ela em um e deitou-se n outro o tempo todo segurando a mao dela.

-o processo é o seguinte você terá apenas uma hora para encontrá-la e convencê-la de voltar a vida, caso consiga ou não em uma hora você retornara a vida novamente.

-'hn'

Totousai pegou uma corrente fina e colocou sobre o pescoço do inu e disse palavras mágicas ele viu que o coração do inu foi diminuindo as batidas ate que não houve nenhuma então disse.

-agora só depende dele, esperar...

Sesshoumaru estava em um lugar todo branco e então aos poucos foi aparecendo flores de sakura por todos os lados, ele percebeu que estava caindo como neve mas em vez de neve era pétalas de flores de sakura

-que lugar é esse?

Ele ouviu um riso cristalino e reconheceu como da miko e começou a andar, era um lugar muito lindo o cheiro era o mesmo que ela tinha, ele escutou outra vez o riso cristalino e se virou para onde tinha vindo ele ficou fascinado com a visão, havia um fonte linda e as flores caia ele viu a miko brincando com algumas aves muito bonitas e tinha também alguns gatinhos lindos que pulava junto com ela..

Ela então começou a cantar ao sentar na fonte, ela ainda não o tinha visto

Sentimentos São Disney

_Sentimentos são  
Fáceis de mudar  
Mesmo entre quem  
Não vê que alguém  
Pode ser seu par_

_Basta um olhar  
Que o outro não espera  
Para assustar  
E até perturbar  
Mesmo a Bela e a Fera_

_Sentimento assim  
Sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem  
Nada o detêm  
É uma chama acesa_

_Sentimentos vem  
Para nos trazer  
Novas sensações  
Doces emoções  
E um novo prazer_

_E numa estação  
Como a primavera  
Sentimentos são  
Como uma canção  
Para a Bela e a Fera_

_Sentimentos são  
Como uma canção  
Para a Bela e a Fera_

A voz dela era suave e cativante ele estava fascinado a beleza dela era indescritível, ela usava um lindo vestido prata que moldava seu corpo perfeitamente e tinha as mangas caídas ao longo do braço deixando os ombros nus, sesshoumaru nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de roupa, mas achou que estava perfeito nela os cachos dela escorria como um véu negro ate seu quadril seus olhos um azul tão bonito e na cabeça um pequena tiara de safiras,

-ela esta tão linda...

-eu concordo com você musuko.

Sesshoumaru se virou para ver quem tinha lhe falado com uma voz tão familiar e viu seu chichi-ue ali também olhando ela...

-chichi-ue... que lugar é esse?

-é o pequeno paraíso que ela criou para si mesma resultado de toda a bondade que vai dentro do coração dela.

-Então por que esta aqui?

-eu gosto de estar aqui, é calmo e tranqüilo...

-minha, - sesshoumaru rosnou para seu pai e ele riu

-are are are... pensei que detestasse humanas!

-minha... – sesshoumaru rosnou de novo

-vejo que você tem alguém para proteger sesshoumaru...

Ele olho para seu pai e depois caminhou para a miko e disse

-sim eu tenho...

Kagome olhou e viu sesshoumaru de pé perto dela e então se ajoelhou para ficar a altura dela, ela olhou confusa e então arregalou os olhos

-não! – ela gritou angustiada

-miko se acalme...

-não você não pode... – ela começou a chorar

Ele a puxou para seus braços e deixou que ela se acalmasse

-miko...

-eu morri por você... inuyasha voltou foi isso ele conseguiu então te matar? Que feitiço ele usou dessa vez... não, não pode ser eu falhei...

-kagome se acalme... Esta tudo bem...

-como esta tudo bem?

-eu não morri de verdade...

-não? Então por que esta aqui?

-vim te buscar

-me-me buscar?

-eu tentei te trazer com a tenseiga mais não funcionou então totousai disse que você não queria voltar...

-eu não quero!

-Então eu morri para te buscar...

-você morreu só para me buscar?

-kagome seu lugar é la com todos, não é tempo ainda de você morrer...

-por que esta aqui sesshoumaru?

-por que estão sentindo sua falta miko

-isso não responde minha pergunta

Kagome se levantou do colo dele e as flores pararam de cair ela olhou para ele e disse

-não vou voltar...

-Não tem lugar para mim naquele mundo, não tenho ninguém la para mim, eu nunca serei amada por quem eu gostaria.

-miko...

-vá sesshoumaru esta perdendo seu tempo...

Ele segurou o pulso dela e puxou para ele e a beijou então o tempo tinha acabado e ele desapareceu deixando-a sozinha...

Toga se aproximou dela e a viu triste e perguntou

-o que foi?

-ele se foi mesmo...

-o tempo dele se esgotou querida

-como assim?

-ele só podia ficar aqui por uma hora... ele fez isso por você querida. Inuyasha precisa de você também, ele precisa que sua amizade o guie para a luz novamente, vai deixá-lo se perder para a escuridão?

-eu...

-sesshoumaru precisa do seu amor e você sabe disso.

Sesshoumaru acordou e olhou para sua miko, mas ela ainda estava morta então ele se encheu de fúria e totousai percebendo isso tirou todos dali ele a pegou no colo, kaede havia trocado ela e limpado seu ferimento enquanto sesshoumaru estava la no submundo com ela. Ele uivou com toda a dor que sentia em seu coração, ele uivou cada vez mais alto com raiva de seu egoísmo, com raiva de si mesmo por pensar na maldita sociedade youkai, com ódio de si mesmo por deixar o orgulho lhe dominar, com raiva de tudo por deixar lhe afastar do seu tesouro mais precioso: sua miko...

Se passaram muitas horas desde que ele voltou as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e caia sobre o rosto dela. Sesshoumaru se recusava a deixar a miko ir se ela não podia viver com ele aqui neste mundo então ele iria se juntar e viver com ela no outro mundo mais não a deixaria mais.

Nesse momento todos entraram na cabana e viram sesshoumaru determinado com a espada bakussaiga na mao, e kaede entendeu o que ele iria fazer

-não faça isso menino, sua dor é grande, mas se fazer isso sua alma nunca se unira a dela por que ela estará corrompida...

-é melhor que viver em um mundo onde ela não esteja! – ele disse em um rosnado raivoso e quando ele se preparou para a espada a tenseiga pulsou levemente a primeira vez, fazendo a bakussaiga cair de suas mãos.

Sesshoumaru colocou kagome deitada no futon e se levantou tirou a tenseiga da bainha e então ela pulsou mais forte e determinada, sesshoumaru viu os emissários da morte e então com um golpe os cortou ele deixou a espada no chão e pegou a miko no colo lentamente ela abriu os olhos e ela viu um par de olhos dourados sobre os seus e no momento seguinte ele estava beijando-a possessivamente.

Dias depois da volta de kagome eles se casaram no vilarejo e ela já tinha manifestado a sesshoumaru seu desejo de encontrar inuyasha e trazê-lo de volta ao lar que era o seu lugar.

Apesar dele ter recusado terminantemente o pedido kagome disse que se ele não aceitasse ela iria voltar para era atual e nunca mais ela a veria, então depois de muito custo ele aceitou, e nesse momento eles estavam em sua cabana na orla da floresta deitado nos braços do outro e feliz, pois os aldeões foram muito simpáticos para ela e sesshoumaru lhes construindo como presente de casamento.

-aishiteru minha doce miko!

-aishiteru meu querido sesshoumaru!

* * *

**Nota: gostaram? me deixe saber, querem continuação, me deixe saber... **


End file.
